


Something Sweet

by Anonymous



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You know I love you, right?"
Relationships: Dr. Montgomery Montgomery/Gustav Sebald
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Something Sweet

“You know I love you, right?”

Monty can’t help but still a little at the words, the batter for the coconut cake he’s making almost slipping from his grasp before he jolts himself back to the present. The simple answer is “yes”; Monty likes to consider himself a fairly perceptive man, so he could see something in Gustav’s eyes months before today that hinted to some deeper feelings. Actually hearing the words, however? Actually getting confirmation? Now that was another thing entirely.

It takes him a moment to gather his thoughts and respond, “You’ve said it in the quietest manners, almost discreetly. I thought I was overreading some things at first.”

“So you knew?” Gustav asks, and there’s something almost hesitant about his tone.

Monty shakes his head slightly as he admits, “I  _ hoped _ .” He sets the batter down, bringing his full attention to Gustav as he continues, “I was never exactly certain, but I hoped.” He catches the look of almost relief on Gustav’s face, and he never thought it’d be possible to find himself growing fonder of him by the moment. “You know  _ I _ love you, right?” Monty asks, and he’s almost floored by the soft laugh that leaves Gustav.

“I do now,” he murmurs, and he finds himself in Monty’s embrace before either of them can fully register the action. “Well, I’m  _ aware  _ that you do now,” he corrects himself, and a soft hum leaves Monty as Gustav brings him in for a soft kiss.


End file.
